Sui Generis Does Passion rule Reason?
by Godtaker
Summary: Damn.. you ZAFT bastards... Plagued by the death of his friend, ultimate coordinator Kira Yamato joins the battle against those who will bring harm to his loved ones. However, will destroying ZAFT end this war? Is ZAFT the cause of all this? R&R please!
1. Faith of the Fallen

_It was the Year 14. Coordinators and Naturals now existed in two different parts of the world. The Earth, and the Plants. In order to protect their interests, both sides have set up military. The Naturals having the Earth Alliance, and Plant having ZAFT. The two have never been on good terms with each other, and when the first ultimate coordinator was born, the perfect human, The Earth Alliance realized if it were successful, they would be rendered helpless against the ultimate coordinator. The Blue Cosmos decided to launch an unannounced attack on the laboratory. The team at the research facility made it well known what they were trying to create, the world was awaiting to see just what the ultimate coordinator could do. After they became aware of the attack, and investigated the matter, all blue cosmos members were dead, and the ultimate coordinator baby was missing. The research facility was destroyed along with all data of how the ultimate coordinator was created. The scientist known for creating the perfect human was also dead along with his wife, all that was found was a crying natural baby left on ground outside, an apparent twin, but the perfect creation, the ultimate coordinator was gone. _

_15 years later… (in this fic Kira is in the Earth Alliance)_

_In Orb.._

"Kira damnit! How could you do this to me!" Sai exclaimed as he banged on the keyboard furiously. The two of them were playing a new game in Sai's house, and, Sai was getting owned terribly by Kira. "Fuck!" Sai screamed, as he got owned yet again. Kira just stared at Sai's expression on his face and burst out laughing, holding his side as he clutched his chair for support. "You… wuhahahahahahah!" Hearing this, Sai promptly snatched up a pillow and whacked Kira across his face. "Holy shit, Sai what the hell is wrong with you!" A smirk grew on Sai's face and a merry glint appeared in his eyes,"… Four words… Rematch…. Now… or… else…"

5 minutes later….

"DAMN YOU KIRA YAMATO!"

Prologue…

Kira and Sai were best of friends. Doing everything together since young. Although Kira practically owned Sai in everything he did, but not once did Kira flaunt his "talents" but rather, kept a low profile. Kira knew he was different, in a lot of ways, and tried his best to remain inconspicuous, masking his talents. For example, he scored perfect marks for every single subject he took for 2 consecutive years. After which, he disliked the attention that was drawn to him and purposely no longer got the perfect marks, and lived happily like every normal teenager does.

However, good times just do not last. Just after EA launched a nuclear attack on ZAFT, and both sides announced a full fledged war, everything changed. Everything changed. Sai was killed in an unfortunate accident when a stray laser blasted his house and obliterated everything around it in a 2-kilometer radius. Kira was fortunate enough to not visit Sai that day as he spent the day with the orphans, with his parents that raised him since young. Nothing was safe anymore. Kira decided he would not sit around helplessly staring at the destruction, knowing he had the power or ability to prevent it. "…DAMN YOU ZAFT BASTARDS!" He thought angrily and decided to join the EA.

In the EA… 

Kira was doing some physical tests to ensure that he was physically fit to go on missions. He ran 10 kilometers with the fellow cadets and made sure not to win them by a wide margin, in order not to draw attention. Crossing the finish lane just mere seconds in front of the lead person, a person with blonde hair, he just smiled uneasily as the person shot him a furious scowl and stalked off to rest. Sighing, Kira ran his fingers through his hair and looked around. Everyone was totally winded and was panting heavily, with the exception of someone….

Kira decided to drop into act too, and decided to make it more believable. "After all, Monkey see, Money do right?" he shrugged. There was nothing to lose. "Hey…. How…was..wa.s.. your day…?" he said between too annoyingly fake pants (in his opinion), trying to strike conversation with the blonde haired person. An eyebrow shot up. "Oh shit, he's not buying it!" Thinking furiously, he made it more dramatic by gasping and clutching his chest. "Tii…riing.. huuuh?" The other eyebrow shot up as the person shot him a bewildered stare and said, " You don't have to pretend you know…" Kira was shocked to hear this and gasped. "How did you know?" He pointed at the front of Kira's shirt and said," You are not even breaking out in sweat…" Kira stammered and tried to find an excuse… " Uh.. I just changed my shirt you see so… err I have to go to the restroom…urgent business.." Kira turned around and headed for the nearest restroom, feeling the person's eyes bore into his back. "Damn…" he slapped a hand on his forehead. "Must… not overdo it…" Sighing, he stepped into the showers and let the warm water run over his tired muscles as he thought of the blonde haired guy. "He's pretty perceptive I must say…"

Kira looked up as he heard someone humming a tune from the cubicle beside him. Turning off the showerhead, he frowned and listened intently, but he could not place the voice. " Strange, it sounds a bit…weird…and familiar too… who could it be?" Shrugging off all irrelevant thoughts and dismissing them as unimportant, he steeled his thoughts to his future. " Don't worry Sai… I will get them all, every last one, you will be avenged..." Tears threatened to leak from his eyes as he hastily wiped them away, opened the showerhead, and let the warm water inundate his entire self and wash away all his thoughts as he savored the warm water, just for then. Even if it was short, he wanted that private sanctuary. For nothing troubled him during that period of time, that one private moment alone, just feeling the warm water beating against his body, the feeling of just pure sensations and no responsibilities, the feeling of having no corporal form, no Sai, no Coordinators, no war, nothing.

Just for that time.

At least he deserved that.

End of Chapter 1 ) Please read and review Guys… I will try to update regularly! Until then … bye! P.S Who do you think was that "Blonde haired" guy?

check my profile for more of the stories I've written ! R & R !


	2. Solace in Purgatory

Chapter 2 

Gee I hope someone reviews :D

On with da fic!

Stepping out of the showers, Kira toweled himself dry and pulled on the standard T-shirt with the words Earth Alliance printed on the back, and also pulled on a pair of track pants. As he dressed, his eyes strayed to the occupied cubicle. " Man, this guy is sure taking a hell lot of time… just like a girl…" Kira thought as a small grin appeared on his face. Brushing his brown locks out of his face, he was packing his things and preparing to leave as the door to the occupied cubicle opened. His eyes involuntarily strayed to the person exiting the shower stall and the person turned and locked eyes with him. "What the hell are you doing here!" the blonde person yelled as he clutched the tower to his chest. Taken aback, Kira mumbled, " Can't a guy dress in peace in a male showering room?" The blonde person's eyes flashed and he was about to retort angrily when he suddenly caught himself and stopped. Swallowing, he inched towards the bag containing his clothes and inched back to the shower stall.

"Huh? Is something the problem?" Kira pondered about the strange way the blonde was acting. "Err…. Is everything all right there? You… need any help in there?" This response caught the blonde off guard and elicited a blush on the blonde's cheeks as he quickly collected himself and shot back, " Hell no you disgusting pervert!" as he slammed the door in one fluid motion.

"Oh crap… I must have expressed myself wrongly." Kira frowned as he stood at the entrance of the exit. "Sorry!" he yelled just loud enough for the blonde person to hear.

" It didn't come out the way I wanted it! I just thought you needed some help..." Kira was about to walk out the door when he sworn he heard a unbelieving "humph" and a muffled "pervert". Taking it in his stride, he mused to himself as he checked his timetable. More activities. Target practice, plan formulating, piloting, and more. Kira sighed and headed to his scheduled practices. Kira grinned as he remembered the feisty blonde. " Well well, Kira Yamato, I did not know that you were a disgusting pervert and that you hit on guys," said a small voice in his head. Kira hid a smile as he saluted a Commander coming around the corner and chuckled, as soon he was gone. "Geez," he thought tauntingly. " I never knew."

After going through a series of tests, rigorous exercise, Kira was officially pooped. At least mentally. After having the down right "fortunate" luck which involved having the exact timetable as the feisty blonde, he had to endure weird looks and scowls that was sent his way. And it also didn't help that he came out top in every exercise, just a bit in front of the blonde. Kira did not want to flaunt by coming out top in every exercise but he knew in order to contribute the most to destroy ZAFT once and for all, he had to show them his capabilities.

"I wonder how are my parents… did they read the note I left behind? I hope they would not be too angry… after all I cannot just remain at the sidelines and watch, right?" Kira was rudely awakened from his musings when a person plunked rudely on the seat opposite him. Looking up from his bowl, he saw who was in front of him and gave an involuntary shudder. It was THE blonde, AND he was staring at HIM with a look that could have rivaled… wait… that was nothing in the world he could compare it to! He cringed under the scrutiny of his gaze and shifted uneasily. "Kira Yamato?" a rather deep voice was heard directly in front of him. He looked up and was instantly captivated by those amber orbs. They were full of life, and full of fire of the same time. Kira felt drawn in. He never saw eyes like that before. Snapping out of his daze after realizing he had been staring for far too long, he mumbled a muffled, " Umm that would be me…"

Silence.

"Hello? Is anything the matter?"

Silence.

Kira was starting to freak out and was desperately thinking of excuses he could make to excuse himself from the table in the fastest way possible. When he started to open his mouth, the blonde interrupted him by speaking. " I have something to say to you just now…" "Really…?" Kira stammered as his eyes scanned the room for possible exits. He knew what was coming next. He just hoped he would come out alive. " The window…" he decided. "If he tackles me I will duck under the table and make a break for it…" As he was contemplating escape plans faster than a supercomputer, the blonde opened his mouth, shut it abruptly and looked away. "Sorry… for just now… I thought you were… you know…" he gestured, to illustrate a word he did not want to say out loud. Kira was shocked and stared wide-eyed at him. " I'm alive?" he thought as he weighed his options.

" Number one, Excuse yourself and make him mad at you. At least you would be guaranteed a survival chance and a head start. Number two, sit and have an awkward conversation and be subjected to his temper swings, and get to finish dinner. Chances of survival, 1 out of ten thousand." Kira decided to play his chances and get this over with. "Its perfectly ok. I understand. Its my fault for not expressing myself properly…" Kira managed.

Silence.

"Umm would you mind telling me your name?" Kira tried in a lame attempt to start the conversation going. The blonde raised an eyebrow and smirked. " Its Caga…" he paused as he suddenly remembered something. "Look, you can call me Cags…" He looked away and had a sudden sad look on his face. "He's not telling me something…" Kira observed. "Well, everybody has secrets, who am I to demand an answer?" Shaking these thoughts from his head, Kira grinned and said "Uh… Hi Cagg… Cags!" The word seemed thick and foreign to his tongue and he could tell it was not his real name. Who the hell in the right state of mind would call his son Cags? " Its Caga… something. He slipped up just now." Kira's brain processed all this information in an instant. "Cags" forced a smile to his face and went back to his darker, somber thoughts.

Kira took this opportunity and eyed him from head to toe. Cags seemed … familiar to him somehow. He remembered… but what? And how? He felt that there was a distinct similarity between both of them. But, what was it exactly? Nursing all these thoughts in his mind as he drank his soup, hardly noticing the sweet spicy taste on his tongue, his mind focused on darker thoughts.

Not noticing the insect as it inched towards Cags on the table, was Kira's mistake. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" was heard as Cags screamed a highly girly and high pitched scream when he spotted the bug twitching its feelers near his arm. He immediately got up from the chair so quickly that it went crashing to the floor in order to gain as much distance between himself and the revolting, four-legged beast. This time, Kira raised an eyebrow and casually picked up the insect and held it between his thumb and forefinger. It was no big deal. Just an ordinary beetle that happened to find its way to the table. " I was just surprised, that's all…" Cags said, trying to keep the cool in his face. Kira noticed immediately that his voice was rather feminine, and that the deep voice earlier on was just a façade. Kira raised another eyebrow and frowned. Cags seemed to notice his mistake and hastily deepened his voice a few notches. "Really! Why else would I be afraid of this… small bug!" Kira managed to detect a slight tremor in Cags voice and a glint of fear in his eyes as he still stubbornly (or was it fearfully?) was keeping a goodly distance between the bug held securely between thumb or forefinger. Realizing the stares directed at Cags and him, he suddenly felt self-conscious and tossed the bug into the nearest thrash can.

"Sooo…" Kira said playfully. "Someone's afraid of tiny weenie bugs…" Cags stared and flared up. He reached over with a slender hand and in one graceful motion, grabbed Kira by the shirt, and hauled him bodily up to his face. Looking at the serious expression on his face, Kira could not help but laugh. He laughed till his sides hurt. Cags was staring strangely at him and after a while loosened his grip and started to laugh too.

"Yup, there is definitely a connection, and it is a start to a wonderful friendship." Kira thought happily. "At least I would have a friend in this strange place…"

Chapter 2 Done…! Whew took me a full hour to complete this :D

Please R&R, btw , hoped u guessed who was that feisty blonde


	3. A Unexpected Occurence

Thank you to Darkmoon Fleur, the 1st reviewer of my fic :D

Great encouragement by her… really inspired me to continue updating regularly. Hope you guys help in reviewing too. Thanks ! By the way, do you guys think I should label my chapters with more interesting titles instead of chapter 1 or 2 or 3? Ideas in Chapter naming would also be valued

Chapter 3 

The rest of the week passed quickly. Kira and his newfound friend Cags, laughed, joked, and ate together during breaks. However he was worried. They would have a posting soon. He was worried both of them would be separated, as he did not really have other friends, as he was generally quite shy and soft-spoken. He did not worry about his post though, he had excelled and came in top for every single exercise, so why should he fret about?

Lying on his bed in his dorm room, he stared up at the empty ceiling. He was almost getting accustomed to his new life with his new friend, but the way things were now they would be separated. Why did it have to happen? Memories of Sai's smile and twinkling eyes and playful remarks whenever they played together, brought a smile to his lips but returning to reality, he gasped at the ache of the loss. He would never see his friend no more. He felt tears seep out from his eyes and this time, he let them flow. There was nobody here. He was always a sentimental crybaby, and he knew that. Hugging his legs he softly sobbed into his shirt.

A loud bang shook his room and startled Kira as he woke up. "Hey Kiraaa! Wake up will ya! We are to report at 0900 hours for our posting! Yipee!" Cags yelled from the opposite side of the door. Kira only mumbled a "Yeah… I be right down…" before groggily taking in his surroundings. "Typical Cags… so… violent," he thought as he pulled on his shirt.

Then it hit him. The posting was today. The ceremony was today. He would leave all these familiar faces and be posted into a new place. It was just… too fast! It only seemed it was yesterday when he awkwardly stepped into the Earth Alliance training base to sign up for the military, and now…? Sighing, he stepped out in the corridor and headed to the designated room.

"Kira!" Cags ran up to him. "Do you think we be posted to the elite squad to carry out important missions! That would be soo cool!" Cags was staring wide-eyed at the 3 badges that were supposed to go to the top 3 elite cadets. Kira looked at Cags happy and excited face and sighed inwardly. "Maybe, we weren't fated to be friends for a long time. Might as well take this… as part of life…" Cags seemed to realize Kira had gone silent and had a downcast look on his face and he stopped. "Is something the matter? Kira?" Kira looked up and forced a smile. "Nothing's the matter." "_Really Kira? I should think not… you are worried you won't be able to see him anymore… haha!"_ Kira just sighed again and tried to get the little voice in his head to shutup.

"Sir!" All saluted as the commander walked into the room. All the 200 pairs of eyes followed his entrance and eagerly waited for him to give them their postings, each secretly hoping and yearning for the honor of the elite squad. Kira did not care much about glory and power and honor, all he wanted was to exterminate those Zaft bastards, and only in the Elite squad would he be given the most chances to do that.

The ceremony went on and various cadets went up the stage to receive their rank and posting. Although they were disappointed about not getting into the Elite Squad at first, they soon rejoiced about their new responsibilities and rank. Kira was not at all ruffled as the list grew shorter and shorter. The commander would announce those who made it to the Elite squad only at the end. Kira was not worried at all. He stood stiffly in attention and lets his brain wander off…

"Will I meet nice people there? Will Cags be there with me? What if I failed to accomplish their missions or they know I am hiding something?" Kira started panicking. "Kira Yamato!" Kira was startled and yelled "Yes Sir!" a bit too loudly. A bit taken aback, the commander straightened his hat and continued. "Kira Yamato, division A, cadet number 03512, you are herby assigned to the Elite Squad. Do you accept this most willingly? Will you lay down your life for the protection of our blue and pure world?" Kira set his jaw and his voice had a steely edge to it. "Yes Sir! I will definitely accept it and do my best Sir!" Kira mentally breathed a sigh of relief and did not rejoice, but instead waited with trepidation. The commander then gave the badge to him, and named another person who made it to the Elite Squad. The young youth, Tolle, was ecstatic and was smiling from ear to ear as he received his badge and returned to his circle of friends. "And the final person to make the elite squad this batch, Caron Yula!" Kira heart sank. It wasn't Cags after all. He turned around to find Cags but to his amazement, he saw him walking up the stage determinedly with his jaw set.

"But whaa? His name was supposed to be Cags!" As he stared, Cags looked his way and gave him an apologetic smile mixed with a tinge of sadness and happiness. He mouthed the word "Sorry" and went ahead to receive the prize. "You sure have a lot of explaining to do, kiddo," Kira smirked and he relaxed. At least he still had Cags, at least, maybe just before his interrogation. For the first time in his life, Kira hatched a sinister plan to get back at Cags for fooling him. And for the first time in his life, he actually smirked maliciously at "Caron" as his brain was working overtime, thinking of the things he could do to make "Caron" confess….

It wasn't a bad day after all, after all….

"Revenge" was sweet…

End of Chapter 3 !

Hope You liked this Chapter R&R please! Ideas to continue the fic welcome! Constructive flames welcomed. I need feedback on the style of my writing! Is it too boring, or too monotonous? (Prefers praises… haha just joking!"

Anyway see you all later!

Signing off, Godtaker


	4. Waning Confidence

Thank you to all my reviewers, sorry for the wait Well… of course ideas would be much supported and constructive flames too!

o.O ok I stop droning….

On with da fic!

Chapter 4 

"Caron…. Yula eh…?" Cags turned around and found himself staring into the angry face of Kira Yamato, ultimate coordinator, and trust me; it was not a pleasant side of him. Cags's eyes widened and he instinctively backed away. "Oh boy, I am so… gonna get it." Cags thought frantically and he searched the area. Gods it had to be deserted! Everybody had left the room and was celebrating elsewhere. "Damnit! Of all the bad luck…" Cags tried a feeble attempt to make peace. "Um… I can explain this… I…" he was abruptly cut off by a hand covering his mouth. His eyes widened to the point that he could feel the strain in his eyelids. Realizing what was happening, Cags stubbornly pulled away from Kira and backed away some more. "Look, you have no right…" "Oh… so I have no… what you call… rights? Eh…." Kira continued advancing. Cags swallowed and momentarily forgot his pride. He winced as his back hit the wall. There was no escape.

Meanwhile, Kira was having an internal battle trying to keep his laughter bottled up. He was always a convincing actor, his teacher told him. " This is way… too funny to be true," Kira smirked and put both hands on either side of Cags on the wall, preventing escape. He raised an eyebrow at Cags, who was petrified, staring with wide eyes at him. He smirked. Cags noticed this and struggled, trying to punch him. Kira knew it was coming and he deftly dodged it, grabbed the wrist, twisted upwards, and while Cags gasped, he took Cags other wrist and twisted both wrists behind his back, keeping that annoying smirk on all the time. He took care not to apply to much pressure to Cags's wrists though. "Cags will kill me after he finds out about this joke!" Kira chuckled inwardly. But it sure was worth it. Seeing the feisty blonde convert into a cowering kitten, at least, for a while, was… funny. Staring at Cags's wide-opened mouth and wide eyes, he could not control his laughter and he let go of Cags's wrists and howled in laughter, clutching his sides and bending over. Cags was fuming mad this time and yelled, " KIRA YAMATO! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU…BASTARD!" The walls resonated with the echoes of his scream and Kira, momentarily startled looked up. Staring at Cags heated and positively red face, and remembering what he had done, he broke into peals of laughter again. "You … HAHHAHA …. So…..HAHAHA!" Kira tried to speak but failed miserably.

Cags was mad. No, fuming mad. His eyebrow was twitching like crazy. "He played me for a fool!" he thought furiously. Although many people said when you get really upset and angry, you would see red, but that wasn't the case for Cags. He was daydreaming about various methods of painful killing and torture methods to inflict on poor Kira Yamato. Taking a deep breath, and remembering that killing or torturing was illegal, he tried to calm down. However, the laughing Kira was rolling in fits on the carpeted floor was serving only to aggravate the condition. "Ok, since I can't kill you, I'll hurt you!" Cags thought happily. Walking dramatically in front of the laughing Kira, and sneering down at him, he said in an impossibly nice voice, " Oh, come on, its not all that funny… lets go cleaned up and have booze!"

Kira was amazed. He took Cags hand and brushed the dirt out of his shirt. "Gee, I am glad you didn't take it the bad way, Cags, I was only trying to…" He saw Cags grinning maliciously and didn't like it one bit. Something was up. He remembered reading his horoscope that morning. "Your best friend will have a big and nice surprise for you." That's what it said. It was partially correct, about the surprise part though.

Kira's world exploded in a haze of pain when Cags knee went up and crashed the small sac of tissue between his legs. Cags smirked at Kira's shocked face, with his mouth twisted into an O shape. He was about to walk away when he noticed Kira still maintained that half sit, half squat position, eyes dead ahead, tensed position. He started getting worried… "Did I hit that hard? I really didn't mean to…" his suspicions was confirmed when Kira yelled," Aww, DAMN YOU!" and crumpled to the floor, his hands clutching at his groin area instinctively.

Kira crouched in a fetal position, bending over to lessen the pain. Cags, trying to be helpful, grabbed Kira's hand and tried to get him to stand up. Kira yelled in pain again when Cags eased him into a standing position, and yelled once more when Cags released him in shock. Thanks to Kira's regeneration capabilities, and his high pain threshold, he managed to recover after a while. "This time, Cags isn't about to be let off easily." Kira thought.

Striding over to Cags rapidly, and earning a surprised squeak from the blonde, he swiftly wrenched both the blonde's wrists upwards to his back, rendering him helpless in one second. Following that, Kira hoisted the struggling blonde on his shoulders effortlessly and walked to the swimming pool…. ignoring the feeble cries of protest coming from the blonde.

Kira threw Cags with his superhuman strength right into the center of the pool. Smirking at the flustered blonde, he proceeded to laugh from a very safe position. "HAHAHAHAHA! I hope you like the shower!" "Why you…!" Cags swallowed some water as he shrieked, earning more laughs from Kira.

24 hours later….

Kira packed all his belongings in his bag, and heaved a sigh. He had grown quite found of this quiet sanctuary away from the hustle and tussle of the military. Running a hand through his brown hair, he took his bag and mentally saying goodbye, he left. Sighing as he strode across the hallway, he headed to the shuttle that was bound for space. "No surprise, a place where they can make the most difference and do the most damage… quite ingenious of them." Kira laughed inwardly. There were only 4 passengers in this spacecraft. Tolle, Cags, himself, and a CIC operator called Miriallia. Smiling as he took a seat beside Cags, he eyed him for a while. "Guess everybody has his own secrets. Hurting them inside so much they would rather live as a different identity…" Kira thought as the intercom's voice crackled across the loudspeakers. "This is Flight X3-21, bound for Earth Alliance Territory, in space. It would be launching in approximately 5 minutes. Passengers boarded on this aircraft kindly put on your seatbelts, thank you." Kira saw Cags look over at him, as if sensing his inner turmoil, but he merely shook his head and closed his eyes, allowing darker thoughts to run through his mind. "I will kill every one of those ZAFT BASTARDS!" and as if to further emphasize his words, the jet boosters simultaneously kicked into action with a deafening roar. Kira felt himself thrown back against the seat but his mind was on something else. Looking out of the window, he suddenly had a feeling of nostalgia and a pang of guilt. He had forgotten to inform his parents that he would be going to space. Sighing again, he looked out of the window and saw his small reflection in the mirror. He felt a sudden helplessness; after all, what could one person do against the likes of ZAFT? "Only the ultimate coordinator could do anything," he thought bitterly, as the shuttle shot towards space.

"You hopeless moron." The inner voice taunted him. This time, Kira had nothing to say. After all, it was quite hopeless.

That was a fact.

A sad, but true… fact….

"Hopeless…"

End of Chapter! Yaay! That took me like 1.5 hours to complete.

Please read and review! Thanks!

Btw, I hope to be posting 1 or 2 more times by the weekend. I will try my best to continuing updating regularly but no promises, as I have a wicked load of tests next week… Until next time! See ya!


	5. Breaching Protocol

Argh! Sorry for the massive delay guys… Exams were over and I was partying and stuff :P Relax ) my school holidays is here and I can update very regularly now. Continue to support me :D!

Fic Da With On !

Chapter 5

"Kira? Hey Kira!" Cags waved a hand in front of Kira's face, trying to get his attention. To tell the truth, it really freaked him out to see Kira suddenly spacing out like this. It was like… spooky. "Huh?" Kira seemed startled when Cags suddenly hit him in the side of the head, startling him out of his reverie. "Ow… what was that for?" Kira groaned as he touched the swelling bruise on his head gingerly. "Um… I was like trying to get your attention for the past… say… 5 minutes?" "All right… sorry… I was thinking about something…" Kira trailed off as he looked out of the window. "Kira…." Cags murmured. "What are you thinking now…?"

They arrived at the base without further incident. When the shuttle finished docking at the appointed place, the door hatch slid open. The 4 passengers immediately saluted when an officer came in. "Sir!" The tall blonde haired man looked around the room, carefully inspecting everyone, his gaze lingering on Kira a little longer than the others. Kira held the man's gaze, as he did not want to appear weak, however he was practically trembling inside. It was like the officer was trying to look into his soul. "Scary…" he thought.

The officer regarded everyone with a steely gaze, clearly indicated the "Do not mess with me or you will be really, really sorry," look. Hell yes, Kira was shaking in his boots. "And I thought I have been used to military protocol…" He slapped himself mentally. "Kira, Caron, Mirillia, and Tolle?" The four people immediately drew themselves straighter as they were called. "I will be your new officer, my name is Mu La Fllaga, You can address me as Commander La Fllaga. Any questions or queries from anyone." Nobody responded. He snorted in derision as he turned towards the door hatch again. "Follow me." He stated curtly and left the room briskly. There was a mad scramble as the four occupants of the shuttle hastily gathered up their things and hurried after the commander, whom they were very sure was not about to wait for them. "Cags, what do you think of him? Kinda scary right…" Kira stammered, still feeling the after effects of the man's gaze. Cags looked at him funnily. "Huh? What is wrong?" A smirk grew on Cags face. "Oh dear, Kira the top elite is afraid of an officer…" Kira's eyes widened and he felt his cheeks burn. "Wh… Who said I was? I was just… stating the facts!" Kira muttered looking away. "Haha! You are so easy to tease!" Cags got up and pinched his nose affectionately and laughed. "Lets hurry!" Kira stared open-mouthed at Cags retreating figure. "Did he just pinch my nose?" Shaking the thoughts away from his head, he hastily got up and followed.

**In the shuttle bound to the Archangel**

"Whew that's that. I was practically sweating the entire time and this ridiculous get-up And you have to agree I have excellent acting skills of a snobbish Commander eh?" Commander La Fllaga chuckled as he unbuttoned the top of his uniform and slouched on the seat, very uncommanderlike. All four of them were practically staring at the commander's change in personality. What happened to the strict commander? Not taking any chances, they sat stiffly in their seats, with their backs board straight, looking directly in front of them. "Hmm… What so interesting there?" the commander looked at the spot where they were all staring. Not eliciting a response from anyone, he had an idea. "I asked a question and I demand an answer!" Everybody jumped and flushed a deep red. "Umm… because we were told in the academy that it was the polite thing to do with a commander?" Kira managed to choke out, not meeting his commander's gaze. He braced himself for a sharp response however all he got was a loud guffaw. "Relax guys, there's nobody here. I was just playing around with you all. I'm a sadist, getting a kick out of seeing you all like this." Kira couldn't believe his ears. Was this commander for real? Everybody relaxed and slouched back into their seats. The commander looked at everyone and his eyes softened. "Younger and younger children these days get dragged into this insufferable war." He ran his hand through and his hair in deep thought. "As I said," everybody jumped at his sudden speech. "… Before I was so rudely interrupted…" He added knowingly eyeing Cags who had muttered, " What the f…" in surprise, and was looking at everywhere but him now.

"You can call me Mu, at least, when we are alone and there are like recruits or something around." He looked around the silent compartment. "Umm… you don't have to act so stiff around me you know. I prefer noise then this silent graveyard." He then realized Mirillia was holding Tolle's hand tightly for whatever reason. "By the way, you two," jerking his head in their direction. He raised an eyebrow and quipped, "Don't you two go and have fun at night at your quarters, it's against military protocol. And if you really have to do it, I suggest you all go to the storerooms. Its pretty deserted there, if you get what I mean…" he winked at them. Tolle's and Mirillia's face reddened considerably and refused to look at each other. Trying to regain his composure, Tolle tried to make a comeback. "Thank you for your advice Sir.., I mean Mu. By the way, how did you know about that room?"

Mu's eyes sparkled and said, "I know it through personal experience…" eliciting loud laughter from Cags. It was so contagious that everyone started laughing. "By the way, the Captain of the Archangel is quite a nice person… you would be pleased to meet her." "Her?" Kira said in surprise. "Don't tell me you are another one of those male chauvinists…" Mu replied. "No no… hehe just surprised…" "She's quite a lady and…" Mu shook his head. "Nothing…" trying to hide his red hot face…. "Damn it I was going to say she had… Damn it!"

Tolle and Mirillia stared at him. "Whats up with him?" However, Kira and Cags knew exactly what was going on and stared at Mu coolly, suppressing their laughter. "Indeed… the commander had something going on behind the scenes…" Kira mused..

It was a hell of a good day. And damn, he loved it. Oh yeah.

Eeep… lol… Please read and review! )


	6. Enjoyable Times

Thank you for Dark moon fleur for reviewing again :D and of course my other reviewers and fellows who read and don't leave a review TT :P !

Anyway…

On with da fic !

Chapter 6 

"We have arrived at our destination. Estimated docking time, T-Minus 50," the electronic voice buzzed out. Yawning lazily and scratching the back of his head, Mu got up and said, "Ok kids, we have arrived. The captain will be here to receive you guys shortly."

The rest didn't miss the slight inflection of the word "Captain" but they just hid their smirks and kept quiet. The door soon slid open and they walked (floated) out into their new life.

"Good morning!" Everyone turned to see a brown haired woman floating towards them. "Wow, she doesn't look like a Captain to me…"Cags thought. The rest of the gang were having the exact same thoughts. "Murrue!" Mu cried out. Coming over to stand beside her, he whispered just loud enough for Murrue to hear. "Miss me?"

Murrue glanced at him and just ignored him. "You must be the elites and the CIC operator right?" She addressed the 4 people standing in stiff attention in front of her. "Yes Ma'am!" Nodding her head in acknowledgement, she appraised each of them in turn. "I am Murrue Ramius, Captain of the Archangel. Nice to meet you all." Her eyes softened as she shook hands with everyone. "I hope you would have a pleasant time here. Now if you would excuse me, I have to attend to my duties. Commander Mu will show you all to your quarters," Saluting them in response to their salutes, she turned and vanished down a hallway.

"Wow, she sure is a nice lady. Doesn't really look like a captain to me," Tolle said to Mirillia. "Yeah I think so too… she looks too gentle… not that I mind anyway."

Kira was eavesdropping and just raised an eyebrow in response to their comments, "Seriously, she doesn't look like a Captain to me too…" Kira reflected inwardly. What the!" Shaken brutally out of his reverie by Cags, he stared at him demanding a good explanation when he noticed that his attention was fixed somewhere else.

He looked at the direction and barely had time to stifle a laugh. Mu was standing there, looking at the hallway Murrue disappeared to with a lovesick expression on his face. Apparently he was daydreaming, in bright daylight….

Clearing his throat, and shaking off Cags hand who was clutching him painfully as he tried not to laugh, he walked beside Mu and coughed louder.

No response.

Kira pretended to cough louder, making a sound like he just choked on a fly.

No response, except for the slight twitch at the corner of his mouth.

Shaking his head in submission, he waved a hand in front of Mu and yelled, "The Captain is here!"

"What! Where's Murrue?" Mu immediately snapped out of his thoughts and looked around frantically, much to the amusement of the 4 people staring at him.

"Ha ha ha!" Kira laughed so hard his stomach hurt.

**2 hours later…**

"I'm having quite a good time here…." Kira thought as he tied his shoelaces. He had some physical and physical combat lessons scheduled in 10 minutes. Tossing his towel over his back, he headed to the training room.

"What a nice place…." Kira was surprised at the simple beauty of the room. It was huge, and had a glass roof with artificial sunlight, making it feel like it was afternoon in Earth. "Hey there," Kira turned and saw Cags sitting on a bench. "Hey," Kira tried to walk over to Cags but failed miserably as he twisted and flailed his arms madly in mid-air. "Damn gravity! I'll think I never get used to this!" He let a half exasperated sigh and continued struggling.

Smirking to himself, Cags held out a hand and pulled Kira to the seat beside him. Staring at Kira's flustered and disheveled look, he couldn't help but laugh, leaving behind a puzzled Kira in his wake. Kira just looked over at his companion and leaned back on his chair and relaxed, waiting for their instructor to arrive.

( Mirillia is helping out as a CIC operator)Tolle arrived with Mu in tow 5 minutes later. Dressed in casual attire and sporting a grin, Mu stated with a sense of pride, "I am your combat instructor. You may not know, but I am the best in physical combat of my entire batch. I was also the champion in the physical combat competitions!"

"Ah… ok… so what's the catch?" Kira said. Mu looked hurt as Kira did not seem to acknowledge his accomplishments but he shrugged that off. "First I will teach you unarmed combat followed by sparring with weapons such as swords and close combat involving daggers." Following that, he began to instruct the 4 people on the various ways of unarmed combat.

"If the target is armed with a weapon besides a gun, be very wary and try to get him to lunge you, when he does, he leaves an opening and you grab his hand like this…." Mu instructed and demonstrated a few moves. The lesson went on smoothly and of course Kira, absorbed everything in within an instant. "Ok guys, now a recap. I shall now spar with one of you and the rest shall tell me what your friend has done wrong." Everybody shrank back and backed away from him, leaving Kira standing alone, nearest to Mu.

Kira looked around and said, "Uh… me?"

"Well well Kira, how nice of you to volunteer…" Mu grinned. "But Sir there must be a mistake, I am not so good…" "Its ok, I was a novice once too…" He almost half dragged Kira to the ring too eagerly. The others were staring wide-eyed.

"Oh shit, what have I gotten myself into…" Kira thought frantically. Mu just laughed and flexed his muscles. "Don't go easy on me Kira! Get ready! 3 , 2, 1 Go!"

Mu started circling Kira like a predator. "Oooh boy… Free frag!" he thought. Kira hesitated in his defense for a while and Mu wasted no time lunging him, thinking to have him into an arm lock and render him helpless. "Oh man, this is almost too easy, I… oof!" Kira shattered the moment of victory when Mu suddenly found himself on his back with his hands in an arm lock by Kira. "What the!" he thought and tried rolling away thinking to break the lock and have his "revenge" but Kira apparently had anticipated that and had his legs rendered immobile too. He was helpless in an instant.

Meanwhile…. The 2 stupefied people POV 

"Oh my God! I didn't know anyone could move that fast. One minute he let down his guard and Mu charged, and I thought it was over but suddenly he dodged and then there was a blur of motion and the next thing I saw was Kira having Mu's arms in an arm lock. When Mu tried breaking it, Kira rendered his legs immobile too. Holy shit! And this bout lasted 7 seconds only! Is Kira human….?"

**Back to story….**

Mu was extremely surprised and the turn around of events. He was so surprised that only when Kira released his hands and smiled at him and said "Um… good fight?" that he realized what had happened. Rubbing his sore wrists he stared at Kira stupidly. "Uh, what just happened?"

Cags just laughed and said, "We couldn't spot any mistakes Sir! It was too fast!"

Mu slapped his head and groaned. "How could I have lost? Thank God Murrue wasn't here… I would have died of shame…" Looking at Kira who was being congratulated by the 2 other elites. "This kid's strong…. But I'll show him at sword fighting! They didn't call me "The One" for nothing!"

Mu began to cackle inwardly…

That's a chapter down!

I wrote this at… 12.43 am LoL! By the way, Mu is NOT evil, he is just sore because… I mean a kid beat you!

Anyway, please read and review!

And I am spacing the sentences out now, a reviewer made me realize I was squeezing the text too closely together: XD

Ta ta!


	7. A Gundam?

next chapter :D Please read and review !

On with the fic!

Previously…

"This kid's strong…. But I'll show him at sword fighting! They didn't call me "The One" for nothing!"

Chapter 7

"Oww…" Mu groaned as he found himself on the floor again. This was seriously getting out of hand. He had thought to show off by not teaching Kira and the others any techniques and getting Kira to spar with him. He even told Kira not to go lenient on him! Now he was getting beat up like some toddler who can't even hold a sword properly!

"Are you alright?" Kira reached out a hand to help Mu up. Grunting, Mu pulled himself up with Kira's help and rubbed his aching ribs, all the same time glaring at Kira with animosity…

"Kid, where did you learn your fighting skills? I swear you have been to some high-tech elite training center of something…." Mu drew himself up to his full intimidating height and Kira shrank back.

"Uh… Dad taught me a little of self-defense… haha?" Kira offered and sweat dropped as he unconsciously took a step backwards, not knowing this only fueled the agony Mu was feeling right now.

"Oh no! Years of training for the championship medal have gone down the drain! How could you have gotten so good!" Mu ranted on, oblivious to the three wide eyed teenagers staring at him in half puzzlement and shock. "Why!" Mu groaned and hit his fist against the wall.

"You!" Turning to face Kira, he cornered Kira and yelled, "Fine… Uh… Mr BetterthanMuincombatskills!" He grabbed Kira by the collar and yelled, "I never dreamed I had to say this! I swore to myself that I would call the person that, he who defeated me!"

This came as a shock to Kira, naturally of course. He still did not know what exactly was going on. But, looking at Mu's red face and his actions, he could not help but laugh. "Hahaha! I still don't know whats going on!"

After a few hours and a few training bouts with Mu and the rest of the Elites…

"Mu is good!" Tolle groaned as he massaged his sore ribs. "Yeah…" Cags sighed as he inspected his bruise, which was forming on his arm. "I still don't know how Kira bested him so easily…" Cags indicated by pointing his chin to Kira. "I could have sworn Mu was a amateur, getting thrashed by Kira like that, and I thought I could do the same…"

Kira overheard their conversation by his sensitive hearing but he did not smile. "Whoa, I definitely couldn't have stood a chance against Mu... but how did I manage to dodge his blows with ease? It was almost as if it was in slow motion… How could I have done that? I will definitely blow my cover and draw more attention to myself if I keep this up…"

"Beep!" A loud noise came from the overhead intercom. "Captain Ramius wants members of the Elite squad to meet her ASAP in the bridge control room. I repeat…" "Ok guys!" Mu said. "Lets call it a day, I'm going to train a little more and shower…You better keep not keep the captain waiting…" he shot a glare at a puzzled Kira when he said "train". Nodding their heads and saluting, the trio toweled themselves dry and exited the training room, where they entered a weightless gravity zone again. "I never get used to this…." Tolle groaned as he latched onto a moving rail.

The trio entered the control room and was surprised to find many officers and crewmen manning complicated machines and devices. The trio received some questioning glances from the crewmen but they were immediately short-lived when a certain officer snapped irritably at them.

"Get back to work! You are soldiers on duty here!" She snapped. "The crewman nearest to the trio muttered "slavedriver…" under his breath and earned bemused glances in his direction. "Wow, that lady's fierce!" Tolle whistled softly.

"Be quiet will you!" Cags immediately drew himself to stiff attention and saluted the officer. "Elite squad member Caron, Ma'am!" The two, catching the hint, did the same and saluted the officer. "I'm Bagerol, second in command of the ship. The Captain is waiting for you at the helm…" she paused mid speech, pointing.

"Thank you Ma'am!" Cags swiftly responded and half dragged Kira and Tolle towards the Captain. Tolle glanced at Kira over and shook his head. "I never knew Cags was this "protocol" abiding!" Kira looked at Cags and shook his head in wonder too. "I never knew either…."

Not wasting time, Cags half dragged the two in front of the Captain and did the same thing, saluting and otherwise. The captain smiled languidly at the trio's antics and said, " I have a favor to ask of you. The place we are about to dock at, Heliopolis, has a Earth Alliance base and they wanted you three elites to give your comments and ideas regarding their latest model, a GUNDAM. Would you three see to it?" Kira opened his mouth to respond but Cags beat him to it. "Yes Ma'am! You can count on us!" Tolle and Kira grimaced when she saluted again but nevertheless followed her example and left the control room.

"Sigh, so young and they are involved in such dangerous projects… doesn't the earth alliance feel any guilt?" Murrue thought as she watched their retreating figures. She soon forgot about it when her second in command reported some problems with the ship's operating systems.

Meanwhile….

"OMG Cags! You could loosen up a bit there you know!" Tolle said leisurely as they were walking back to their respective bunks. "You know they will send a report about new Elites every month for the first 6 months to ensure order, do you? We had better toe the line or else it will look bad for us…What would happen if the officers decided to send you back to Earth as they thought you are not capable to be a soldier?" Cags shuddered as he talked about this.

Kira didn't miss the panic that flashed across Cags eyes when he said this. "He must not really want to go back…" Kira thought. He was already linking possibilities when he found himself face to face with his door to his bunk. He was daydreaming so much….Cags and Tolle had already gone and he apparently did not notice it until now. Sighing at his lack of attentiveness, he pulled off his shoes and plopped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

"GUNDAM… that word seems to have some sinister meaning behind it. I wonder what it stand for…?"


End file.
